


Daedalus

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Dinner has to be made and Connor has some ideas.





	Daedalus

**Author's Note:**

> D is for Daedalus and Dinner.

“Did you know we had black truffles?” he questioned a frown on his features.

“We do?” Lucy asked approaching him as he studied the mushrooms “Aren’t this like very expensive?”

“Expensive is a euphemism” Garcia informed her.

“How did it get here?”

“By me” Connor’s voice announced, making the pair turn around. The man had a smile and a bottle of wine in his hand “It’s a beautiful day for Mason Industries and I’ve decided to celebrate” his eyes met Flynn’s “Do you know how to work with them?”

“I read about them, yes,” the Croatian man said, “never worked with them”

“I was taught once by a friend” Mason made his way towards Flynn and the truffles. “A very talented psychiatrist with a taste for high cuisine. I haven’t heard from him in years, I still use some of his cooking advice, though”

“Rufus said you were saying something about Icarus descending just the other day” Lucy observed.

“Oh, yes, but I’m fighting back and it’s working,” Connor said, “I’m feeling much better. I’m back to being Daedalus, the inventor, the man who built the maze that would hold the Minotaur”

“I take Rittenhouse is the minotaur” Garcia commented

“Precisely” the other man replied, “Now, are you two ready to make a wonderful dinner?”

“Why not?” Flynn said with a shrug.

“Last time I tried to make something Kennedy escaped this bunker, I think I’ll leave you two to it” Lucy observed

“Or” the Croatian man pulled out a knife and offered it to her by the handle “you can learn a new skill”

“And an extra pair of hands will give us time to work properly with the truffles” Connor added.

“If this goes south, I’m blaming the two of you” the historian warned.

“Don’t worry, we won’t let you cut your finger. Can you cut the onions?” Flynn tried.

“That I can do”

“Without crying”

“...”

Garcia got the garlic and passed it to her “Cut this in tiny pieces, I’ll handle the onions. The secret is to cut the onions fast, practice with the garlic so you don’t cut your finger while trying not to cry”

“I can do that” Preston assured, peeling the garlic clean before she started cutting it.

“Okay,” Connor said “Time for the high cuisine. Flynn?”

“Ready when you are”

Dinner was marvelous, Daedalus was definitely back. 


End file.
